Beyond the future
by s0phia1996
Summary: Two years passed since Rex left to the future. New powerful stones are created but they were lost in time along with some cards. Will the D-Team be able to find them all? Rated T for language, violence and some thematic material. Max/Zoe, Rex/OC
1. Returning To the Past

_I don't own Dinosaur King or any of its characters. Only Samantha Miller (my OC) and Tara (her dinosaur partner) belong to me. Enjoy :3_

**_Note:_**_ The story takes place two years after the events of season two. So, the D-Team, Rod, Amy and my OC would be fourteen years old; Ursula would be thirty; Xander would be thirty-three; Ed and Seth would be twenty-nine and Laura would be eight._

* * *

Zoe Drake was walking - cheerfully as she used to be – in the streets of Sanjō as she talked with her friend Amu through her cell phone, as her friend was apologizing for not being able to attend her last birthday party, that had been a few months ago.

"No worries, Amy" Zoe said, grinning "It wasn't your fault. It'll be next time, then"

"I hope! " Her friend replied. "Did you receive my gift?"

"Yeah! I loved the tank top. Besides I'm wearing it now!" Zoe heard Amy sighing in relieve. "I'm so glad!" Amy exclaimed.

For a moment, Zoe heard some children's laughs of joy and water splashes. Curious, she turned around and a smile was formed on her face after what she saw. Lots of people were sliding in some water slides that were connected with a huge pool.

Then, she started walking to the pool, but she stopped walking for a moment. She opened her Pink _Jansport_ backpack to look if she had a swimsuit. As she thought, she didn't have one. She sighed in repentance.

"Zoe, are you there?" Zoe listened to Amy. She forgot she didn't end the call with her friend.

"Yeah, sorry!" Zoe replied "There's a cool pool near my place, wanna come?"

"I'm so sorry, I can't. I'm grounded." Zoe heard a male voice calling her friend's name. "I gotta go, Zoe. Bye" After this, Amy ended the call.

Zoe has going to put away her cell phone until she turned around again to see to the pool. So she lifted up her cell phone and pressed one of the buttons of it before she set up the photo she took as the background of her cell phone. After that, she put away her cell phone and took out her green wallet and ran in direction to the nearest mall she could find.

Those two years that passed were extremely difficult for Zoe. Two years since her friends Rex, Rod and Laura returned to their era. Two years without seeing Paris, who was her partner in dinosaur battles.

She suffered deeply because of that. A couple of weeks before celebrating her 14th birthday, Zoe decided to make a change. She thought that her friends wouldn't have wanted that for her, to see her in so much pain , that she had to try to be strong and think that one day, she would see them again – all of them.

Also, she had grown up quite tall for age and taller than her own dad, Dr. Drake, and developing her own clothing style when it came to dress up – simple but unique. She decided to replace her black short sleeved t-shirt and her red-and- yellow vest for a sleeveless military green and yellow stripped tank top (which was a present from Amy for her birthday), leaving her tummy bare. As well, she changed the shorts that matched her old vest, black stockings and her green-and-yellow sneakers for a blue jean miniskirt and a pair of military green Converse-like sneakers. She also got rid of her green choker necklace, her dinosaur-tooth necklace and her green wristbands for only a pair of yellow wristbands.

She also started to use her pink hair loose - since it grew longer, reaching her back – but still uses her sunglasses on top of her head.

~o~

Meanwhile, Max Taylor was at his home watching a television program, although he wasn't really enjoying it. He sighed. Even though he got over the fact that his best friend, Rex Ancient returned to his era, along with Chomp – his close partner –, he missed them deeply. The only thing he wanted was to reunite with them once again.

During the two years that passed, Max, who was already fourteen years old, had grown up quite tall, a couple of centimeters taller than Zoe, also rearranging his whole outfit –. His usual chestnut hair grew wilder, getting rid of his Triceratops-like horned visor. He wore a long-sleeved brown hooded jacket under a burgundy T-shirt, khaki shorts and knee high loose socks, going with his black-and-red Nike sneakers. He also grew to love basketball, becoming part of the team in his school.

Without knowing what do to, Max turned off the television and laid on his sofa in the living room of his house. He closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. The moment didn't last long until multicolored lights began to be reflected in the windows, illuminating his face, which made him wake up. After that, the wind started to breeze wildly until a huge UFO-like ship flying in the sky.

For a moment, Max thought he was sleepwalking, until he heard someone ring the door bell, opening the door and after that, voices talking from far way. Then, he walked to the front door to see what was happening and saw something he wouldn't believe he would see again, making him smile widely. He saw his longtime best friend, Rex Ancient in front of him. He couldn't believe it. He thought he wouldn't see him again.

Like him, Rex grew extremely tall, making Max think he looked much taller than himself and Zoe and his blonde hair still has short, but a bit more spikier than two years before. Also, Rex's outfit was completely different from the one he had when he was twelve – He wore a short-sleeved light blue shirt which was unbuttoned under a white T-shirt, dark blue jeans and white sneakers. However, he still wore his dinosaur-tooth necklace around his neck, as it was a gift from his real parents, Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia.

So then, to greet his friend, Max walked to Rex and hugged him, making his friend smile and feel welcome.

"It's good to see you again, buddy" Max said "It's been a long time"

"I know, Max" Rex replied as Max let go of him. Then, Dr. Taylor arrived at the room.

"You see, Max. Dr. Ancient and Dr. Cretacia sent Rex back to this time, because they had some kind of business to attend." His father explained.

"When they told me they would be in the prehistoric era for a long time, they got the idea to send me to this time until they finished sampling more dinosaurs." Rex added.

"So Aki and I talked to Rex's parents about it and offered him to stay here for the moment, like the old days." Max grinned, passing his arm around the shoulder of his friend.

"That's awesome, Rex!" He exclaimed. " Wait until Zoe sees you!" Without warning, _Livin' on a Prayer_ by _Bon Jovi_ cut through the air.

"Since when you're a fan of Bon Jovi?" Rex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Bon Jovi rules, buddy." Max answered as he grabbed his black colored Motorola cell phone. He looked at the screen and pressed on of the buttons to answer the call. "Yo, Zee." He greeted his friend, cheerfully.

"Hey, Max" Zoe greeted Max back. "What'cha doing?"

"Greeting Rex" He answered grinning." He came back"

"WHOA! HOLD ON! REX IS BACK!"At this point, Zoe was shouting at the phone, causing Max to pull his cell phone away from his ear to prevent getting deaf. Even Rex could hear it." You're kidding me!"

"Hey, Zoe" Rex greeted her, shrugging in embarrassment.

"Now, as Rex is also here. I suggest that the three of us hang out at the new pool near my place. Wanna come?" Zoe commented, trying to sound mature.

"That's cool" Rex commented" I don't see why not"

"You can count with us, Zee" Max replied" We'll be there in half an hour!"

"Ok. See ya guys!" Zoe ended the call.

~o~

**Half an hour later…**

Zoe luckily found three free canvas chairs for her and her friends to sunbathe. Then, she lay on of the canvas chairs, grabbed her pink bag, took out her Sunscreen container and spread some of it in her body. Finally, she put on her sunglasses, so she could sunbathe without interruptions. She was glad she could finally relax of a while.

Then, she heard Max's and Rex's voices calling her name. She took off her glasses and waved at them, so they could realize she reserved other two canvas chairs for them. When the two were already in front of her, Zoe hugged Rex tightly, making him feel embarrassed.

"Rex!" Zoe exclaimed" It's so good to see you!" After Rex smiled, Zoe pulled him away as the boy's eyes widened when seeing her outfit – a red-and-pink hibiscus-patterned bikini, which its top was a halter-like that was tied back with a ribbon. She was also wearing red flip-flops. The boys could notice she grew up to be full figured.

"Come on guys!" Zoe said, waving her hand in front of the boys' faces as she took off her flip-flops." Let's get in the water, shall we? It's so hot here!"

Max and Rex glanced at each other and then at Zoe who turned around to prepare herself to get into the water. When, Zoe was distracted both of the boys pushed her into the water and then jumped to the water, splashing Zoe completely. "_Good thing I kept my sunglasses in my bag_" She thought, before she was splashed by Max and Rex.

"Come on, Zoe!" Max exclaimed, splashing the girl again." You were the one who wanted the get here so badly" Then, Zoe glanced evilly at Max, grabbed him from his hair and pushed him too underwater for a couple of seconds before she pulled him up to the surface. Max took a deep breath. Zoe grinned evilly at him once again.

"Ok, ok!" He said hesitantly. "I got it. You win! But don't do that again! Not the hair!"

But Zoe and Max didn't know that Rex wasn't listening to them. Instead, he was observing a girl who was sunbathing in another canvas chair while listening to music in her iPod.

The girl was around his age. She wore a white and black racer check-patterned bikini which it's top was a halter-like, like Zoe's bikini and its bottom was a mini short-like, with side black ribbons. Her eyes were wide and bright green , emerald green to be exact and her hair was jet black, very long and tied up in a high ponytail that reached her back with side bangs that reached her eye to combine with her peach-colored but pale skin. Her figure was slim, but curved.

For a moment, Rex started wondering who she was. He thought she was extremely beautiful. When the girl glanced at him, Rex blushed a bit and looked away. For a moment, Max and Zoe were staring at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked him, worried.

"Nothing" Rex answered shrugging as his cheeks turned pink. Max glanced at Rex and grinned.

"You're lying! " Max sang." I saw you. You like that girl over there" Max pointed at the girl before Rex turned deep red.

"WHAT? " Max thought he left him deaf for a couple of seconds." ARE YOU NUTS?"

"Ok, ok. Jeez, calm down. I was just kidding." Max sweat dropped and then looked at the girl" Anyway, who is she? If you ask me, she looks kinda familiar to me."

"I have no idea." Zoe commented. "But she lives near here. I'm sure about that". Suddenly, Zoe felt the scent of something burned. "What's that smell?" When they all turned around, they saw smoke. The mouths of the three of them dropped wide open when they saw where the smoke came from. It came from destroyed buildings that were surrounded by gigantic thorned vines!

When there was a huge amount of smoke surrounding the place. The three of them got out of the water, dried themselves with towels, put on their flip-flops and ran to the center of the vines. The moment was cut when _Dignity _by _Hilary Duff_ rang, interrupting the silence. As both Max and Rex stared at her, Zoe looked into her bag until she found her cell phone, a pink-colored Razr. She looked at the screen and flipped over the phone.

"Hey Reese" Zoe greeted her sister.

"Zoe, meet me at the D-Lab in twenty minutes. Tell Max and Rex to come as well." Reese told her. "I need to talk with the thr-"Zoe cut off her older sister before she could finish.

"About the giant vines? We know that already." Zoe snapped sarcastically.

"How would you know?" Reese was confused at her younger sister's statement.

"We're in front of them, Reese." Reese sighed.

"Anyway, Dr. Ancient sent a message for Rex, so come quickly. We don't have much time left." Zoe glanced at Max and then at Rex.

"We'll be right there, Reese." Reese ended the call. The three made silence. Then, Zoe felt someone watching them. When she turned around, she saw something hiding in the shadows.

"Zoe, you're ok?" Max asked, putting a hand on her shoulder, making Zoe blush a bit.

"Yeah, I'm fine!'' She answered." Let's get going to the D-Lab, already!"

~o~

After getting changed into their usual clothes, Max, Rex and Zoe arrived at the D-Lab. They were welcomed by Reese, Rod and Laura.

Reese hadn't changed much herself. She cut her waist-length wavy blonde hair to her shoulders and she had her bangs to the side, hooking it with a clip. She still wore her white lab coat, but under it, she wore a lavender shirt, a black shirt to her knees and high brown heeled-boots. Also, she still wore her glasses.

Like, Max and the others, Rod and Laura grew up and rearranged their outfits – Even though Rod still wore his mechanic glasses and hat, he was wearing a long-sleeved light grey mechanic shirt, wasted light blue jeans and brown shoes. He cut his brown hair shorter and grew quite tall for his age.

By the other hand, Laura hadn't grown quite tall, but still, she made a change. She let her pink hair grow longer to her neck and wore a black headband. She was wearing a grey long-sleeved T-shirt under burgundy jumper dress and burgundy sheepskin knee boots.

"Hi guys!" Laura greeted." It's good to see you all."

"Two years is a long time, isn't it?" Rod added.

"Yeah, I totally get what you mean." Zoe said.

"Let's leave conversations for later, sis" Reese interrupted, turning on the screen. Like I have told before, I received this message from Dr. Ancient." The kids quickly made silence and watched the video.

"_Rex, are you there? Can you hear me? If you're there, please listen to this message. Many of the cards are gone. You have to find them before it's too late… I'm sorry but you are friends are alone now…" _The kids could see some explosions behind Dr. Ancient. Zoe and Laura covered their mouths, gasping in horror while the boys' eyes widened in shock as the screen started moving and quickly turned black.

"How would that happen?" Rex asked in confusion.

"Let's say, that grandpa got obsessed with the new dinosaurs he and the Ancients found in the prehistoric era and started trying them out and almost destroys the engines." Rod explained, before sighing.

"Seth and the Ancients tried to stop him but he ended up losing most of the cards" Laura added, as she pulled from her brother's sleeve.

"What's wrong, Laura?" He asked.

"But Grandpa also lost the new stones." Laura answered with worry and fear, written in her eyes." What if they're in this time?" Rod nodded in agreement.

"That would be possible" Max stared at Rod in confusion. Zoe glanced at Rex, wondering if he knew what Rod and Laura meant.

"What do you mean with 'new stones'?" Max asked.

"Grandpa and the Ancients created new stones to basically turn more dinosaurs into cards. Those stones hold a huge amount of power and are much stronger than all the stones together." Laura explained. Out of the blue, a map appeared in the screen, marking their city with a yellow dot.

"A Dinosaur appeared." Reese said.

"In our town!" Max and Zoe added in chorus.

"But we don't have any card with us" Rod complained.

"Either any of the stones" Laura finished.

"Don't worry, kids" Reese said" The Ancients sent me four of the stones and a deck with some of the cards." Reese put the stones of lightning, wind, grass and water along with the deck of cards their Dino Bracers. Each one of the kids – except for Laura – grabbed their stones and their cards, and ran off to the center of the city.

~o~

"Damn it!" Ursula snapped in frustration, before passing a card through her Alpha Scanner "Volcano Burst!"

Ursula and the A-Team went to the present time to search for the new dinosaur cards, the new attribute cards and the cards that Dr. Z lost as well to bring them back to them. Even though, the quickly found a grass-attributed Camptosaurus, like Tank, the earth-attributed Saichania, Terry, the fire-attributed Tyrannosaurus of the Alpha Gang couldn't defeat him. His strong and muscular legs blocked all of Terry's moves. Because of this, both Ed and Ursula were frustrated of not being able to defeat him and take his card with them.

Terry's fire blast was going to hit the Camptosaurus, a tornado came from far away and turned off the fire and blew terry away. This time, Ursula was furious and had enough of losing.

"That's enough!" A male voice said. Angry, Ursula turned around seeing Rex with the rest of the D-Kids, along with Rod and Laura.

"Rod, Laura!" Ursula called out "What the hell are you doing with those brats!" Terry was running after them.

"I'm sorry, but you've gone way to far this time!" Rod said, passing the Ampelosaurus's card through his Alpha Scanner, summoning the dinosaur. "Alpha Slash!" Not a few seconds later, he passed other card "Aqua Vortex!" The Ampelosaurus formed a vortex and shot it at Terry, blowing him away, making him become into cards.

"Tail Smash" Ed passed another card through his Alpha Scanner out of the blue as Tank's tail quickly swung to hit the Ampelosaurus.

"Lunar Beam!" A female voice said, as a huge ray of light came from the sky, hitting Tank before he could smash the Ampelosaurus, blowing him away along with the Camptosaurus, turning them into cards.

"What was that!" Zander asked in disbelief.

The boys' eyes widened in shock and the girls stood frozen with their mouths dropped opened. None of them could believe what they were seeing.

Then, a huge figure came flying from the sky, landing in the ground, until they could see clearly who the strange dark figure was. They saw a huge silver-scaled Pterodactylus with dark grey colored-wings. It was flapping its wings with anger. As they could see, it wasn't in a really good mood.

Then, a dark figure jumped out of its lap, falling to the ground and bent down to grab the Camptosaurus's card.

That dark was actually a girl. She had long black hair tied up in a high ponytail that reached her back along with side bangs that reached one of her eyes. Her wide emerald green eyes stood out against her pale peach-colored skin. She was quite tall, but she was some centimeters shorter than Rod and Rex. She also wore a light purple short-sleeved zebra-patterned hoodie that was halved under a short-sleeved white T-shirt that said 'WTF' written in black, leaving her tummy bare, black fishnet arm warmers along with black fingerless gloves, black jean mini-shorts and high black laced-up boots.

Rex's eyes widened in shock when he realized she was the girl he sat in the pool. When he felt his cheeks turning beet red, he looked away, before she could notice him.

"_Jeez_" He thought. "_It's that girl again._ _There's something fishy about her_"

The girl started giving looks at them – first, Ursula and Ed, then Zoe, Rex and Laura, and in the end, Rod and Max. After that, she smiled sheepishly.

"Man, she's hot" Rod whispered to Max's ear. Max nodded. Then, Ursula broke the silence.

"You little brat" She insulted the girl "Mind your own business" The girl looked up at Ursula giving her a sarcastic smile as shook her head to her. Her eyes told Ursula 'This _is _my own business, grandma'. Ursula was going to scream at her, but instead, she took a deep breath to calm down herself. "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Samantha Miller" She finally spoke before turning to her Pterodactylus. "And this Tara".

" Y-you have a stone, don't you?" Zander asked, shaking. Samantha took out an old stone out of her pocket and showed it to both the Alpha Gang and the D-Team. The rock had a symbol of a lunar eclipse in it, colored in black and silver color.

"You mean this stone?" She asked sarcastically. They all gasped in shock.

"She has one of the stones!" Rod and Laura exclaimed in chorus.

* * *

_Phew! This one was a hard one! Hope you enjoyed it. Remember, don't forget to review. Sayonara :)_


	2. The Mysterious Beauty

Samantha glanced at Rod and Laura in confusion. She looked down at her stone and then at them and the D-Team. She saw that they all had dinosaurs in their baby forms, except for Laura.

"Where did you find the stone?" Laura asked weakly. Samantha moved a side of the button of the rock and then, her dinosaur partner, Tara turned into its baby form. She them ducked to the floor and grabbed her by surrounding her with her arms, as she got up.

"About a couple of weeks ago at a forest near my place. A day before I went there I saw a meteor that crashed there. So I went to check it out. When I found it, it was inside of an egg along with the cards" She tilted her head to one side as she grinned.

The D-Team stared at Samantha and Tara in shock. None of them as sure if it was better to attack her or try to convince her to join the team. Then Zoe spoke up.

"Look, it's not safe for you to keep the Pterodactylus, the cards and the stone." She said, trying to sound convincing "There're another stones like that one that may be in any country in the world!" Samantha raised an eyebrow.

"There's no way I'm giving Tara" Samantha said "What makes you think I'll do that?" Max groaned in anger and walked in front of Zoe.

"Hey! Stop toying with us and just give us the cards and the stone already!" Max demanded in anger. Samantha grinned evilly.  
"Or what?" She asked playfully.

"That's it. You wanna fight? Let's see what you can do!" Max said, as touched a button of his Dino Bracer transforming Chomp into a card and passed his card through it" Dino slash! Triceratops, roar!" Chomp transformed into his adult form, stopping against the ground.

Everyone stepped back behind Max. He could see that Samantha stood still in her place as she passed her turned Pterodactylus card and passed it through the stone. "Pterodactylus, light them up!" Then, Tara turned again into her huge adult form as she flapped her wings in anger. Samantha's lips formed a mysterious smile for Max that caused him to get angrier than before.

Chomp ran to Tara and clashed his horns against her wings that protected her as a shield to prevent her from falling.

During the battle, Max used a couple of move cards against Samantha's dinosaur, but unfortunately, the Pterodactylus could avoid all of Chomp's attacks. The battle was being observed by both members of the Alpha Gang and the D-Team. They were all tensed when watching each of Chomp's attempts on attacking Tara, failing when trying.

"Man, she's good" Rod said "For a girl" Zoe and Laura turned to him, glaring with anger. Then, Zoe glanced at a weakened Chomp, who was lying in the ground, panting for air.

"Shit" Zoe muttered under her breath." MAX! GET CHOMP OUT OF THERE! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS!" She shouted. Max turned his head to Zoe.

"No. There's no way I'm losing to a girl!" Max answered, with rage written in his eyes.

Before he could do something, Samantha grabbed one of her cards and passed it through her stone. "Lunatic Cage!" Out of the blue, a dark blue-colored energy surrounded Chomp, transforming itself into a force field. Chomp crashed his horns against it, but received a charge in return. Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"What kind of card is that one?" Rex asked in shock. Samantha shook some strands of her jet black hair out of her face.

"The Lunatic Cage traps any dinosaur inside that force field. Once they're trapped, their moves have no effect against it" Samantha looked at Max, before she spoke" Show'em your final move, Tara" She said. After that, Tara flew to Chomp and slashed him with her wings, before Chomp turned into a card.

Samantha turned Tara to her baby form again and bended to the ground, grabbed Chomp's card. After she got up, she walked to Max gave the card to him.

"I thought – you were gonna keep – Chomp's card – "Max said. Samantha frowned as she glanced at the D-Team.

"It's your card. You should keep it" She said, putting one hand on her hip "But I'll tell ya one thing, you get in my way – "She glanced at Ace and Paris" And all of your little dinosaurs will be busted, got it?" She turned around and started to walk away.

~0~

"A girl? With a Pterodactylus?" Reese asked in confusion" Where would she have found the egg?"

"She said she found it on a forest near her place" Zoe said, before looking down in shame "This is my entire fault. If I have kept my damn mouth shut, maybe she wouldn't have got in a battle with Max" Max walked next to Zoe and bended down to her, putting both of his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, Zoe" Max said" It's not your fault" For a couple of seconds, he hugged Zoe until Rex spoke.

"This is bad, guys" Rex said "If Chomp gets into a battle with that Pterodactylus, who knows what would happen. The cards that Samantha has are pretty dangerous" Zoe sighed.

"There has to be something we can do to make her to give us the cards and the stone" Zoe said.

"Or to join the D-Team" Max said.

~0~

Samantha skateboarded down the street in the silent night in Sanjō, thinking of her first encounter with the D-Team.

_Samantha turned Tara to her baby form again and bended to the ground, grabbed Chomp's card. After she got up, she walked to Max gave the card to him._

"_I thought – you were gonna keep – Chomp's card – "Max said. Samantha frowned as she glanced at the D-Team._

"_It's your card. You should keep it" She said, putting one hand on her hip." But I'll tell ya one thing, you get in my way – "She glanced at Ace and Paris" And all of your little dinosaurs will be busted, got it?" She turned around and started to walk away._

"_Who are those guys?_" She thought "_How can they have dinosaurs too?_"

Then, she stopped and got out of her skateboard. Then, she took her keys, opened the door and entered to her house.

"I'M HOME!" She shouted, as her two older brothers turned their heads to her to greet her.

"Hey, sis" Her oldest brother, Ben greeted her "You're kinda late, you know. We had dinner a while ago" Samantha smiled.

"No worries" She said "Morgan told me when he called me. So, I bought a sandwich" The two brother glanced at each other and then at her younger sister "Where's Ryan?"

"He's sleeping already" Morgan answered.

"Then, I'll go to bed too" She said, running up the stairs "Good night, bros"

"Good night, sis!" They said back.

As soon as she got inside her room, she threw her backpack aside, plugged her purple iPod in her speakers and changed her clothes for her short pale black sectioned and white-sleeved night gown. _I'm So Sick _by _Flyleaf_ was playing in the air.

Then, she grabbed her backpack and sat in her bed. After that, she opened it and took out her cards and her stone. She opened the drawer from her bedside table and put away the stone and all the cards, except for Tara's cards. After closing the drawer, she looked at Tara's card for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath.

After that, she turned off the music, put away Tara's card, walked to the mirror of her room and undid her high ponytail, as her waist-length, jet black hair fell down to her shoulders. For a couple of seconds, she stared at her reflection in the mirror.

She didn't know why, but she knew that the kids she met were not going to be a problem for her, because she had worst enemies who were trying to hunt her down. She knew that it was going to be in a couple of days – maybe hours – until they'll find her.

"_I don't have much time left_" She thought

~0~

Zoe went to Max's house so they could – along with Rex – make some research about the new expirimented atribute stones and cards, and also about Samantha and her dinosaur partner.

"Woah!" Max gaped "Guys, check this out!" As both Zoe and Rex turned to Max, he read " Meteor shower destroys coal miner in Bihar, India. Ninty nine people died, and twenty five people were injured, and... five people... were blinded by a strange orange light?" The trio made silence for a moment, until Max spoke again "A orange light?" He turned to Rex and Zoe "What the hell is going on?"

"No clue, Max" Rex answered "But I have a really bad feeling about this"

"No doubt" Zoe commented "We gotta find her, guys. She could be next"

Out of the blue, the whole room started to shake uncontrollably of a couple of minutes as they saw through a window a gigantic Centrosaurus passing by.

"You're ok? Max asked Zoe as he gave her to her so she could get up. Zoe grabbed his hand and got up, ending up infront of Max, looking into his eyes. Both of their cheeks turned red.

"I guess" Zoe answered, looking away to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Come on, guys!" Rex said running to the door "We've got no time to lose"

~0~

Samantha was riding on her skateboard as fast as she could, trying to chase the Centrosaurus. When she was watching _Vampire Knight_, her room started to shake without control, because the dinosaur passed by. With the time that she followed the footprints, fear started to conquer her soul – the footprints were leading her to a dark forest in a park.

_That's weird_, she thought._ Tara should have felt its precence. But why she didn't?_

Her answer was soon answered when she saw a man on top of the Centrosaurus's head. But she knew it wasn't an ordinary man – he had an extremely pale complexion, sharp, golden eyes, pointed ears and huge demon-like wings. He was also extremely tall, which made him look between the ages of nineteen and twenty one -, he was a mutant, working for the army which used dinosaurs as tools to commit murder.

After the Centrosaurus crushed Chomp to the ground. The man looked down to see Samantha behind the D-Team, whose dinosaurs were struggling with the Centrosaurus.

"I believe we meet once again, Samantha" He spoke. Samantha's eyes widened in fear. But she didn't show it. Instead, she frowned in anger. "It seems that you are the same foolish girl you were the first time we met"

"And you are the same son of a bitch than before" Samantha said sarcastically. The D-Team turned around and their eyes widened in shock.

"Watch out your language" He said "You should respect your elders, unless you want me to crush this place down" Samantha laughed sarcastically.

"You wouldn't do that" She said. The man smiled evily.

"Watch me" He said. As he took out a rifle and pointed at the D-Team. Samantha reached her hand to her backpack's pocket to take out Tara's card, but the man quickly took out a long whip and hit her hand with it, causing her to scream in pain and fall the ground on her knees.

Before the man could shoot them, Paris jumped to him and grabbed the gun, accidentally shooting to the trees. "PARIS! NO!" Zoe screamed.

It was too late, the rifle's bullets hit the trees, falling to Max and Zoe who could luckly avoid them, but they suddenly heard a scream, sounding like Samantha's voice.

Before she could get hit by the trees, Rex ran to her and jumped in the air. "WATCH OUT!" As he approached to her, he pushed out of the way, without expecting they would both fall in a hole, created by a scared Centrosaurus when trying to avoid the shots.

Max tried to reach his hand to Rex, but it was too late, both Rex and Samantha were in the depths of the hole, to far away to reach Max's hand. "REX!" Soon Zoe had to pull from Max's sleeve so that they could avoid the other shot that hit another trees that covered the holes entrance.

~0~

Rex and Samantha were rolling uncontrollably down the hole, as she struggled so he could let go of her wrists. It didn't pass a while until she violently hit her head with the ground, shutting her eyes. Finally, they rolled a couple of times more before falling in the ground, as she opened her eyes. Samantha's eyes widened in shock when she saw Rex on top of her, still grabbing tightly her wrists to keep balance. When his eyes met hers, she could feel a burning sensation on her cheeks, so did Rex. Finally, when he started to let go of her wrists, he started shaking until he rolled to the ground, falling beside her.

Samantha got up and observed her surroundings for a couple of seconds, wondering where she was. Then, she walked to were they had entered before, but she saw it covered by a gigantic part of a tree. She tried to climb it but she end up falling to the ground again, as she grabbed her hand, gaping in pain.

"It's no use" Rex said, as he started to get up "The walls are completly plain, so its impossible for us to climb it" Samantha swore under her breath. "Your Ptero – "

"It won't work" She interrupted "Even if she tried, Tara will end up killing us both"

"Shit" He said, passing his fingers through is short, spiky blonde hair. "So, what do we do know?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until someone comes to help us. I hope that we don't get crashed by that freaking Centrosaurus" She said sarcastically, without realizing he was looking her, _again._

This time, she looked different – her hip-length, jet black hair was tied up in a high, sideponytail and she wore a completly different outfit, wearing a dark grey and dark red-and-black plaid, short-sleeved, tight baseball tee under a checkered black and white hooded vest, blood red-colored , ripped skinny jeans and her high black lace-up combat boots, along with her usual fishnet arm warmers, which one of them was frayed where she had her wounded hand – but Rex didn't mind that at all. _She's so beautiful_, he thought. _Why does she have to be so pretty?_

Out of the blue, Samantha's esmerald green eyes glanced at Rex in curiosity, making his cheeks turn beet red. "Were you staring at me?" She asked. Rex looked away to hide the redness of his cheeks.

"N-not really" He lied, before glancing at her "You just look so familiar to me" She grinned in sarcasm.

"Maybe. But I don't know you at all. As one of the kids of the other day? Probably" She stated sarcastically, making Rex let a laugh escape from his lips."What do your friends want with me, anyway?" She crossed her arms, after shaking some strands of her dark hair out of her face. "Sure that kid likes get into trouble, huh?"

"Not really. Max's just like that. "He said " Believe me, he's like that with everyone" Samantha groaned, still not convinced.

"And what about the girl? She was trying to convince me to give up Tara just like the kid tried to" Rex walked to her.

"They're not trying to 'take your Pterodactylus'. They were trying to help you, just like I'm trying to" Samantha made silence as Rex did until she spoke.

"But you shouldn't" She warned "You have no idea of how barbaric that man can be" Rex raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You mean the bat-winged dude?" He asked. She nodded. "You know him?" She nodded again.

"His name's Agares" She said "He and his men come from a time period of about a hundred years from now. They think that humans are responsible for their extintion and they came to this era to take over the whole universe" She closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. "They're willing to do anything to get rid of humans, even kill – like terrorists more or less"

At this point, she was looking at the ground in fear, grabbing her wounded hand, before sitting down. Rex did the same too – sitting in front of her to face her – and broke the silence.

"How's your hand?" He asked "Does it still hurt you?" She looked into his sky blue eyes.

"Kind of" She answered, reaching her hand to him, so he could see it. When he did, his eyes widened in shock – her wound was deep, and large, with a lot of blood that didn't stop coming out. When seeing this, Rex started ripping off a bit of the cut of his jeans.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously.

"Giving you a hand" He answered sarcastically, bandaging Samantha's hand. After that, when he started to adjust the bandage, he looked up to her. "Like this or tighter?"

"A _little _tighter" She answered, as he adjusted it tighter and tied it up. She looked up at him and smiled. Samantha couldn't believe how generous and kind he was with her. She had never been the friendly person since was an outcast at her old school and had difficulties to make friends. But she had one problem – maybe her tough and cold acttitude was pushing people away from her. Maybe she was finding a friend in him, and that if she wanted to have at least _one_ friend, she should try to be nicer. When looking to him in the eyes, she spoke. "Thanks. A lot, really...but I never knew your name" She said.

"I'm Rex" He said, smiling sheephishly. "You're Samantha, right?" She ran her fingers through her hair, blushing a bit of embarrasment.

"Yeah...but it's Sam for short... I hate my name, it's way too girly" She said, as a laugh escaped from Rex's lips, before making silence for a long time, until they both heard a cracking noise coming from the top of the hole. "What the he–?"

Sam was cut out by four trees that fell in the hole violently, leaving the small hole from the top open. Both of the teens' eyes widened in shock as Chomp Paris fell inside too, with the Centrosaurus – still tamed by Agares – falling on top of her, punching her in the stomach, as they heard Chomp roaring from behind. Luckily, none of them knew that they ran behind the pile of rock created by the trees when they fell.

"What do we do now?" Samantha asked, in a whisper. Rex shrugged and sighed.

"Stay hidden" He whispered, as he started to get up."I'll help Max and Zoe" Before he could leave, Sam grabbed his arm tightly. Rex turned around in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"I'm going with you" She demanded, looking into his eyes.

"Sam, it's too dang– " Rex started, until Sam cut him out.

"It's dangerous, I know. But if you guys wanna end up the Centrosaurus, you'll need as more help as possible, if you don't wanna end up with your asses kicked" Sam stopped to take a deep breath, as she felt her heart racing uncontrollably. "Even if you like or not, I'm already part of this"

Then, she let go of Rex's arm and reached her hand to her backpack's pocket to take out her stone and four cards – one of them being Tara's card. "Your ready?" Rex nodded, as he grabbed his cards. "DINO SLASH!"

Before the Centrosaurus could crash Paris, Ace blew him away with his head as Tara protected both Chomp and Paris from Agare's whip, blocking each one of the hits, making Agares start to lose his patience.

"Why you lttle bit– " He started, until he was cut out by Sam, as his eyes widened in surprise.

Tara flew in direction to Sam and Rex, as they hoped on her. The same Max and Zoe did, as the Centrosaurus tried to hit them with the thunderbolts that came from his horns. Then, Sam took one of her cards and passed it through her stone."Plenilunium Ray!"

Out of the blue, Tara's wings started to shine brightly and its light went in direction to Agares and the Centrosaurus. As the Centrosaurus started to move uncontrallably, throwing Agares to the ground, they both screamed in pain, making the Centrosaurus transform into a card. Taking advantage of the situation, Tara flew in direction to the card, as Sam took the card and they flew away, as the light disappeared.

~0~

It had been an hour since the D-Team and Sam had arrived to the lab. While Max and Rex explained what happened at the forest to and Reese, Zoe and Sam were chatting at the living room as they were eating the chocolate cookies at made.

"Really? You've never seen _Glee_?" Zoe asked. Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Nope. I mean I heard about it, but I haven't seen any episode of that show" Sam answered, taking another cookie.

"What do you watch on TV then?" Zoe asked, curious.

"My favourite shows are _Supernatural_ and _The Vampire Diaries_, but sometimes I watch_ Fringe_ and the _Big Bang Theory_ too"

"Oh, I watch the _Vampire Diaries_ and _Big Bang Theory _too!" She exclaimed "I love those shows. They're awesome!" As she swallowed her cookie in silence, she smiled "So, you're new in town or you've been living here for a while?"

"I moved here about a month ago" She said "I haven't really got the time to get out of my place so much yet, 'cause I'm babysitting by little brother "She glanced at Zoe "My dad can't 'cause he's working almost all day long and my older brothers do other stuff after college"

"What about your mom?" Zoe asked. Sam eyes widened and then looked away, trying to avoid the subject. Zoe put her hand in her shoulder, realizing she should have let her mouth shut "I'm so sorry"

"It's ok. I didn't know her that much anyway" She said.

"But how old is your brother? Why do you have to take care of him so much?" Zoe asked

"He's disabled, Zoe. He can't walk" She said "Besides, he's only eight. I can't leave him all by myself"

"Then I'll help you out" Zoe said as she got up, with Sam looking up at her, raising an eyebrow "If can't leave him by himself, I can help you babysit your brother. Plain and simple!" Sam was about to speak when Reese cleared her throat and entered the room with a Dinobracer in her hand.

"What's that?" Sam asked, pointing at the Dinobracer.

"This is a Dinobracer, like the ones Zoe and the others have" Reese said, as she hand it in to her.

"Using it is much more comfy and easier" Max said "We though of making you one of this to thank you for saving us from getting asses kicked"

"We were wondering if you would...you know... wanna be part of the team" Rex added, smling sighly. Sam looked up at him, blushing at bit and then at Max.

"We would love you to be part of the team" Zoe said from behind her.

Sam looked down to her new Dinobracer in silence for a couple of seconds, thinking about her two choices – join the D-Team or keep on looking dinosaur cards on her own. After a minute of thinking, she spoke "I'm in, guys"

The D-Team started jumping and cheering, celebrating the news of the new member of the D-Team. Sam smiled as her cheeks took a pink color. Maybe she found some friends after all...


End file.
